


Fantasy Based on Reality

by Vagabond_Sunshine



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-10-30 07:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagabond_Sunshine/pseuds/Vagabond_Sunshine
Summary: What happens when two friends get drunk one night and decide to write a full game story including their characters?You're about to find out.





	1. Beginning of the End

The room was literally on fire, for the small group of six, it hurt to even take a breath. Noctis Lucis Caelum stood toward the center, his breathing labored. He had tried to limp along, trying to aid the others that were around him in their fight.

In his hobbling, a blast of fire was shot at him, a female voice calling out a body covering his own. It could have been considered a tackle as both had small embers trying to take light on their clothing. Sitting up the woman looked down at him. It was his sister, Scarlet. Her green eyes scanning him with worry.

“Noct!” a boyish voice called out, a young blond male running over helping Scarlet to pat out the flames that were starting to occur. “Hang in there buddy, just stay down, we’ll keep him busy!” Prompto Argentum promised turning to run back at the creature they were facing. Scarlet pulling Noctis’ arm over her shoulder to help him stand.

“Scarlet, Noct! Over here!”  A more proper voice sounded off, calling the heirs’ attention. It was Ignis Scientia, ducking below a small ledge for some sort of cover. “Quickly, before he strikes again!”

The two were going as fast as they could. Not fast enough as two shadows seemed to wrap around them. Pushing and pulling the two to the small cover. It happened to be their sworn shields. Gladiolus Amicitia and Jynx Ulric, the male and female working to cover the heirs with Ignis and the young blonde that had leapt over the barrier. “Here it comes!” Prompto shouted lowering his head.

The blast that went over their skulls was almost too much to bear. The heat alone was enough to have them choking on the air. When it stopped they had broken apart from their small huddle. Jynx and Gladiolus the first over the barrier.

Prompto following as he shouted, “Got your back!”

Scarlet pulled a large vial from her back handing it to Noctis, “Here.”

“Let’s go,” Noctis shouted, feeling a surge or power in his body. Able to stand on his own.


	2. Before the Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The decreed hour is come."
> 
> In other words, get ready to leave home forever.

The grand throne room of the Citadel seemed to go up forever. The ceiling almost to the heavens itself, the stone walls and steps almost acting as a stage for where King Regis sat in his royal chair. He looked down at the five young adults before him. Though he may have looked serious, inside he could not have been more proud.

“The decreed hour is come.” He spoke, his voice echoing softly off the walls and tall windows of the room. The natural light pouring in as he nodded to the five before him. “Set forth with my blessings, Princess Scarlet, Prince Noctis.”

At the mentions of their names, the two bowed slightly in response. Yet when she had stood straight, Scarlet could see her bother still slightly bent over. “Thank you,” he hesitated. “Your majesty.”

She could feel the same awkwardness he did in calling their father that. He had always been just dad to them. The Princess paid it little mind looking back up to her father from the steps they stood on. “Take your leave,” the King motioned slightly with his hand. “And go with the grace of the Gods.”

Noctis stood straight at this, taking a small breath, “Right.”

He then turned, walking briskly away, nearly running his shoulder with that of his walking shield in Gladiolus. The larger male side stepping the Prince watching him for a moment before turning back to the King to bow his head in respect. Ignis and Prompto did the same before the trio turned following Noctis out of the room.

Scarlet was the only one left, looking to her father. “Take care of yourself, my daughter.”

She noted how soft his voice had gotten, for a moment she wondered, if he was regretting the decision to let them both go. All children have to leave their homes one day, right? All for their own reasons of course. She smiled slightly at her father. “Don’t worry about me, I’ve got this handled.”

She then turned, taking her leave down the marble steps to the large double doors of the throne room. Pushing them open she was greeted to the sight of Jynx leaning against a pillar of the corridor that lead around the Citadel. The other female toying with a few strands of her dark hair, looking from it to the Princess, smiling.

“Decided not to come in?” the heir asked closing the doors behind herself.

The shield shrugged slightly peeling herself from the wall to stand, only an inch or two over Scarlet. “I know he means well,” she said casually. “But I don’t have time for sentimental stuff.”

The Princess gave a small smirk to her friend, digging into one of many pockets of her robes. “Well,” she began pulling out a pack of cigarettes from the pocket on her side. “I think it best we’d get going.”

Jynx nodded slightly, taking the lone stick held out by the other female as they made their way down the corridor. They had made it outside. It was easy to see why they had called this place the Crown Jewel of the kingdom. The way everything seemed to shimmer in the presence of the sun’s natural glow was a sight to behold.

Pulling the two from their divided thoughts, Prompto seemed to sigh. “Well, Princes will be Princes…” He commented lightly.

“So much for royal protocol,” Ignis replied casting a glance to Noctis as they moved.

“Not like you had to deliver a formal address,” Gladiolus mentioned rolling his shoulder.

Jynx smiled at their words, she didn’t catch much of what was said, but from the looks of it, there wasn’t much she missed. Noctis had a knack for trying to avoid talking with his father, the only time she had actually seen the two have a conversation was the day she had arrived in the Crown City. Scarlet on the other hand, was more than used this scenario. While she loved both, her brother and father, there were times none of the them saw eye to eye.

“Your highnesses!” A voice beckoned from behind the sextuple group turned, seeing Drautos only a few feet behind the King.

“What now?” Noctis asked motioning Scarlet to follow him as they ascended the steps once more. They father stopping them as he slowly made his way down, using his cane for support.

“I fear that I have left to much unsaid. You place a great burden on those who would bear with you,” he motioned down to the four that stood watching the scene unfold.

Jynx’s gray eyes catching Drautos calling her forth. Hesitantly she climbed the steps, trying to avoid the look of the royal family as she went.

Though she still heard the Prince. “You’re one to talk.”

Scarlet watched her father look to the other men she had come to know so well over the years. “I ask not that you guide my wayward son, merely that you remain at his side.”

She watched their Advisor take the first bow, “Indeed your grace.”

Gladiolus followed next, “We’ll see the Prince to Altissia if it’s the last thing we see.”

“Yeah,” Prompto gave a half bow, “What he said!”

Scarlet then looked to her shield standing before her captain. The other woman was by all means, a member of the Kingsglaive. Vaguely she heard Drautos talking.

“I want to be sure you are ready for this responsibility. There are so few of your family left.”

“Of course I can,” the shield replied looking to King and his children.

“I trust that you can mind my daughter? Keep her safe from her inner daemons?”

There was no hesitancy in Jynx’s response to Regis as she bowed her head. “With all that I am, your majesty.” Standing straight, the glaive glanced at Drautos one last time before making her way back down the steps.

“Hate to break all this up, but Cor has the motor running,” Noctis said attempting to follow the darker skinned female. “Drautos!” He called over his shoulder waving a hand in the air. “He’s in your hands.”

“And another thing,” Regis called calling his son back to him. “Do mind your manners around your charming bride-to-be.”

Scarlet smiled at that, a slight ping of dread pricking her own heart, for the reason that they were leaving. The real reason.

Noctis only bowed his head, his tone taking on one that his father carried. “Your majesty, as well. Try to mind yours around our esteemed guests from Nifleheim.”

“You have no cause for concern,” the King retorted.

“Nor do you.”

“Take heed, the both of you, once you set forth you cannot come back.”

“You think I would?” Noctis replied placing his hands on his hips.

“Noct,” Scarlet warned, sensing her brother’s growing impatience. “This isn’t like me leaving for ten years, this is for real.”

“She is right,” Regis interjected. “I need only know that you are ready to leave home behind.”

“Don’t know about you, but I’m as ready as I’ll ever be.” The Prince turned again.

“Take care on the long road,” Regis said softly. Scarlet could feel the worry her father carried. The empty nest syndrome was setting in as he looked at them both. “Wheresoever you should go, the line of Lucis goes with you.” He placed a hand on either of the heirs’ shoulders, his cane lightly bumping Scarlet's shoulder.

 

“Walk tall, my children.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much as I focused on Noctis, Scarlet and Regis here, I threw in Jynx and Drautos to kinda give her a bit of back story, she's not related to the Amicitia line, therefore she's not technically supposed to be a shield.


	3. Unexpected Detour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when you think things are going to go well. The Universe decides to prove you wrong and make you work to fix it.

It was like the desert roads seemed to go one forever to Scarlet and Jynx. They had just passed Hammerhead, deciding it a good time to stop their long trek for a small break. Both dismounting to clean the bugs and some dirt from their faces as well as peel off another layer of clothing before they had a heat stroke.

“What deity thought it would be a good idea to make a desert so long,” Jynx questioned folding her trench coat to strap it to the back of her bike.

“Beats me,” Scarlet muttered running her hand through her hair, frowning at the sight of bugs falling from it. “By the Six, I hope they have a bar in Galdin.”

“If not I packed a few bottles for the trip,” Jynx smiled cleaning off the sun glasses she wore, now placing them atop her head. “Do don’t go lighting anyone on fire.”

“You’re no fun sometimes,” the Princess laughed looking back the direction they had come from. “Haven’t seen the guys since we left.”

“They’re big boys,” the shield commented stretching her legs. “I think it’s safe to say we’ll beat them there. Why don’t we rest for the night? Ten-hour drive, I’m pretty beat.”

“Think about it this way, the faster we get there, the faster we can rest and have a few drinks,” Scarlet proposed already climbing back onto her bike.

Jynx let out a soft sigh nodding in agreement. “Guess so,” she climbed onto hers. “And here I thought you would have wanted to wait for Ignis,” she teased lightly.

Scarlet scoffed, thinking of a comeback as she took off. Her shield not far behind, the echoes of their engines like thunder through the dunes. “At this rate, we’ll have the camp set up and be sipping vodka from coconuts!” she called over her shoulder.

 

The four men could only wish they could say that. The Regalia had broken down half way to Hammerhead. Gladio was trying to hail down a passerby, resulting in people speeding past them. And that was why they were here now, Ignis at the wheel, Noctis and Prompto pushed the sides as Gladio had the back.

“Un-bel-iev-able,” Noct grunted.

“Not exactly a fairy tale beginning, huh, Prince Noctis?” Gladio muttered.

“We let ourselves get carried away trying to keep up with the girls,” Ignis commented with a sigh. He was right, in trying to stay on pace with the speed demons, the car just couldn’t handle the strain, coming to a sputtering stop in the middle of the road.

“Look,” Prompto quipped. “These things happen. But we definitely aren’t going to win the bet now…”

“Let’s just hope this isn’t some omen,” the male shield grunted pressing harder against the trunk of the Regalia.

“Gladio,” Noctis called. “Do me a favor, push this thing by yourself.”

“All by myself?” the elder let out a dry chuckle.

“You won’t even notice if we just let go,” Prompto offered, nearly ready to step back from the side of the car.

“Prompto, don’t even think about it.”

“Save some breath for pushing,” Ignis sighed once more. “We should have called the girls back here, perhaps Jynx could have fixed this. She did customize their bikes for the trip.”

“And let Scar know we got stuck? No chance,” Noct retorted looking to the Advisor. “It’s time we switch!”

“Nuh-uh! We just switched back there!” Gladio called.

“And besides,” Prompto smiled. “It’s my turn, Noct.”

Ignis smirked at this still trying to get a hold of help on his phone. “His ‘turn’.”

After a few more paces, Prompto let out a low groan. “My hands are killing me.” He tried to readjust them, ending up as he started. One hand on the column of the windshield, the other holding tightly to the door.

“You’d rather I kill you with mine?” Gladio offered looking up to the blonde from where he pushed.

“Easy there, tough guy, just think, we’ll get this fixed and be in Galdin where the girls are probably already splashing around in swim suites.”

“Prompt… That’s my sister you’re talking about,” Noct grumbled lowly.

“Besides, I don’t think Lady Jynx would be apt to let you try to take photos of them, remember what happened to your last camera?”

“I still have the reels from that!” Prompto defended.

“Any luck?” Noct asked to Ignis trying to change the subject.

“Only a busy signal…” The other replied.

 

Jynx looked ahead to the horizon, the smell of salt water coming as they flew over another set of dunes. Scarlet could smell it too, judging by her smile. They came to a stop at the top of a hill overlooking a canopy like building sitting nicely at the end of a dock in the shimmering waters. The original plan was to get to Galdin and from there take the boats over the seas to Altissia for the wedding ceremony that would bring peace.  

They had made it down the hill, following the path of the road before them. It wasn’t long before the two had come to a stop beneath an awning type structure that was beside a small gas pump. Scarlet was the first off her bike, already basking in the cool breeze that flowed through the small resort. The waters beckoned her, but it would have to wait, they needed to get set up for the night that was fast approaching.

She looked to Jynx, seeing her already grabbing the couple of bags from the back of her dusted two wheeler. They turned seeing a few families play along the beach, small children splashing and crying in delight. The parents nodded to the two, it was almost comical, the locals were all dressed is pastel colors, reflecting the warm sun, whereas Jynx and Scarlet were all in black, marking them as citizens of the Crown City.

As they walked, the pair noted a small fishing shack and a small dock for the sport. Beyond that, Jynx saw the perfect spot to set up. A nice flat rock smoothed out from the wind and sand, just behind a few boulders offering privacy from the other groups around.

 

The guys had finally made it to Hammerhead, Prompto nearly falling over dramatically when the car was parked. It was there they had met Cindy, the upbeat granddaughter of the mechanic, Cid. They were finally able to get the car into the garage. Cid lecturing them about how it was a classic, not a race car. They could really only blame themselves for that one.

“Now we play the waiting game,” Ignis said turning back the group once the garage door closed. Cid had said it would take a little while, they had done a bit more damage than they intended.

“Never liked that game,” Prompto sighed turning and walking toward where Cindy stood.

“You were never any good at it either,” Noctis added with a small smile as they regrouped. Cindy stepping by the young blonde.

“Y’all ain’t been out this way before, have ya? Go on, have a look around! This’ll make sure y’all don’t get lost,” she said smiling brightly tossing Noctis a map of the small area. “And while you explore, Paw-paw said to tell you boys to take care of a little vermin problem we have around here. Already marked it for ya.”

He took it gratefully, opening as she walked away. There wasn’t much around, some herb gardens and sand. Lots of sand. There were also areas marked for camping, something that Gladio had pointed to excitedly. Eventually they decided to have a small hike around, to the areas marked for the ‘vermin’ problems.

“Perhaps, we could collect some supplies from the wild,” Ignis offered.

“Don’t you think we have enough?” Gladio asked pulling on his leather coat in exchange for the muscle shirt he had been wearing.

“You can never have enough,” the Advisor retorted following behind Noctis.

They had walked for a good hour or so, the sun ready to set beyond the horizon. The sky taking on a soft purple hue with the mix of orange and blue. One would describe it as beautiful. A fabled scene displayed on a post card. For a moment Noctis half expected Scarlet’s hawk to swoop down and drop one to him. Asking where they were.

“So, uh, where are we headed anyways?” Prompto asked pausing to snap a picture of the sun set.

“Nowhere until repairs are done, then like the girls, we head for Galdin Quay.” Ignis answered pausing with the other to clean his glasses holding them to the light to verify the short work of his cloth.

“Then after that, we all hop a boat, and before you know it, loverboy and his sister get hitched to the heirs of Tenebrae,” Gladio added motioning for the others to follow.

“Hey, you mind not bringing that up around Scarlet? She’s still brooding over that idea,” Noct said glancing back. The others looked at him in disbelief.

“It’s been how long since you told her?” Prompt asked hooking an arm over his best friend’s shoulders. “How can she still be bent out of shape over it?”

“Scarlet is not one to go through with something that truly makes her unhappy,” Ignis commented. “I’m sure you remember the incident where we tried to teach her to drive.”

Gladio laughed softly. “I’ve never seen someone be able to hide how drunk they were so well. And to think, we could have made it back to the Citadel.”

“But we ended up in a jail cell for three hours,” Noct finished shaking his head with a chuckle. At the time the experience was terrifying, looking back now, it was worth the laugh.  The laughter ended as a loud hiss called the group’s attention. Scorpion like creatures stood there, a small pack each shaking their tails, ready to strike.

Each male phased their weapons of choice into existence, this was going to be fun.

 

Jynx sat at the edge of the rock they had just finished pitching the tent on. Her boots left at the entrance of their tent she dug her feet into the warm sand. A bottle of rum in one hand and a lit cigarette in the other she watched the sun disappear below the waters before her. “How long do you think it’ll take them?”

The shield only shrugged at her Queen’s question. The sound of the Regalia had yet to meet their ears. “Who cares… It’ll be nice not to have them around for a while. Noct is being a little brat and Prompto… Six, does that guy ever get tired?”

Scarlet gave a soft laugh brushing her hair behind her ear as she approached her friend, already having a fire going good and strong. “Please,” she teased lightly. “Noct is only sometimes a brat, and that’s coming from me. And you know you love Prompt like a big brother.” A sneer made its way to the Princess’ tone, “Besides, you know you’d love to see Gladio shirtless.”

It had been no secret between the two that the former Glaive had a thing for the walking brick wall. On more than one drunk occasion, she had professed to Scarlet without care. Though her feelings still shied her away from actually coming forward about it. A blush found Jynx’s cheeks as she leaned forward, almost hiding behind her hair. “You shut up!”

“Just imagine it,” the future Queen pressed. “All those muscles ripping in the sunlight, getting all nice and wet from the water.” She chuckled lightly sitting beside her friend grabbing the bottle of rum taking a healthy swig. “Damn, I’d like to see that myself actually.”

“A dream come true,” Jynx said with a soft wishful sigh leaning back once more.

 

The guys had just finished the last group of Scorpion creatures. Noct’s phone buzzing and ringing loudly from his pocket. “Who could this be?” he asked answering.

“Hey it’s Cindy, how goes the huntin’?” the perky female said instantly.

“Just finished actually,” Noct responded nodding to the bodies that lay before them.

“That’s great, cause I got one more hunt for y’all. Only this time, it’s for a person.” Noct’s eyes widened at this. “Fella named Dave went off and we ain’t heard from him since. Reckon he’s staked out a spot in an old shack nearby.”

“Old shack…?” the Prince questioned looking around, spotting a rickety old building around a few shrubs. “Oh, we’ll take a look.” He ended the call, the others already following. Already asking what the young woman was asking for. He explained, calming them slightly as they approached the door to the place. Opening it, there was nothing inside. Not even a light.

That had to be when a group of hounds got the jump on them, one nearly taking off Prompto’s hand had Ignis not slain it. When the dust settled, the four made it outside to see another shack a few meters away. Maybe that one was the right one.

Indeed, it was, Noctis knocking at the door, an older man opening slowly. “Who’s out there?”

“And look who’s here, the man of the hour—Dave right? Been looking for you,” Gladio said leaning on the wall of the small hut the man stood in.

“Didn’t mean to cause y’all any trouble. Been stuck here on account of my sprained ankle,” he lifted his leg slightly. “Something funny ‘bout them varmints, I gave ‘em hell, but couldn’t finish the job. Still one mean mutt about.” Dave then looked at the group as a whole. “Y’all don’t look much like hunters, but whaddaya say? Put that puppy to rest for me?”

They agreed, Dave telling them where to find the creature, the moon already rising in the sky as they searched, hearing the snarls not too far ahead of them.

 

The girls stumbled along the beach, wading in and out of the water that gently splashed their legs. The locals had all gone in for the night, well aware of the dangers the night brought. “Dumb boys,” Jynx muttered to herself, nearly falling to her face dropping her now empty bottle. “Should’a fuckin’ been here by now,” she slurred looking toward the road again. Only darkness easing down it. Her drunken thoughts began to race. What if Ignis had crashed trying to get them all there? What if they were hunkered down somewhere fighting for their lives? Worse, what if they were all dead?

The shield caught Scarlet’s nod, the other woman holding her stomach slightly. Her face looking a little sickly in the moon light. “Where do you think they are?” Jynx pressed, watching the other stumble slightly.

“Fuck if I know,” the Princess replied, a burp coming from her chest, a scowl afterword. She swallowed hard, the threat of bile coming from her stomach at the amount of liquor she consumed. “I am never having a drinking contest with you again,” she slurred lowly.

“Couldn’t hold it?” Jynx gave a soft laugh catching herself nearly tripping over a rock.

“I can hold it just fine!”

“You’re about to throw up!” The shield cried, earning a small shove from the other woman. Both nearly toppling over into the water. “I’ll throw up on you if you don’t shut the fuck up!”

The threat was met with laughter from both as they climbed the small hill that lead to their camp. Each flopping onto the rock, panting as if they had run a marathon. Jynx was flat on her back, sighing at the contact of smooth and cool surface on her skin. Granted, they were dressed as cool as they could get, Scarlet in a bikini, her Glaive in a bikini top and swim trunks. But with all the alcohol, things got fairly warm.

“Do we still have booze?” Scarlet questioned looking down at her friend who only nodded pointing to the bikes under the awning. Her arm was covering her eyes at this point. “Oh thank the Six,” the Princess sighed laying on her front by the fire.

Jynx had fallen asleep relatively easy, since childhood she had been used to the feeling of sleeping on the floor. Scarlet, however, tossed and turned, trying to get comfortable under her small blanket. Finally, she managed to ease her eyes closed for a little while.

 

The guys had gotten rid of the Dualhorn that threatened the small town. Now that they made it back to the Regalia, they wanted to weep. It was finally looking good as new, Cindy yawning as she looked it over. “Sorry ‘bout the wait. Ain’t she purdy?” she asked turning to the guys.

“She’s almost too pretty for the road,” Gladio commented looking over the handy work.

“She’s back!” Prompto cheered. “We should all get a picture with her!” He practically shoved his camera in Cindy’s hands the guys gathering around the car in the moon light. A snap and flash later, three were already piled into the car.

“Would y’all mind makin’ a little delivery for me?” Cindy asked to Noct as he finished thanking her.

“No, not at all,” was his reply.

“Perfect! Thought you’d say that, I already put it in the trunk.” She motioned to the car. “There should be a motel on your way to Galdin. If y’all wouldn’t mind giving that to the owner, that’s be swell.”

“Grandpa like grandkid…” Noct sighed climbing into the back seat beside Gladio. He had let Ignis drive, sure they were all tired, but Ignis could handle it, the man used to pull all-nighters for the academy. And so they were off.

Prompto seemed to sigh looking at the scenery. “Hammerhead is a garage like no other, I’m gonna miss it when the road trip is over with.”

Noct looked to his friend curiously.

“There’s no reason you can’t visit anytime you want,” Gladio commented looking up from his phone. “I’m sure Cindy will be more than happy to look after your car, oh wait…”

“Oh so that’s what this is about?” Ignis chimed in, a smile coming to his features as he starred at the road ahead.

“Y’know I can lend you the Regalia,” Noct offered catching on.

Prompto gasped looking back at him. “Thanks for the offer, but once we’re back in the Crown City, I think I’d better score my own wheels.”

They had made it to the motel in near record time, the special works of Cindy and Cid did wonders. The owner was sitting at the window when Noct approached. He smiled up clearly already getting the call from Hammerhead. “Come all this way to deliver the goods, I thank y’all kindly. We’ll go ahead and get it from the trunk.”

Noct nodded hearing a soft bark from behind him, turning and seeing his faithful dog, Umbra there. In the small sling on his back a book, the young man remembered from his childhood. The time his bride-to-be gave it to him, asking him to put something in it and send it back to her via the dog. He took his time writing out his message, placing a sticker from the garage within and putting it back in the sling.

Patting the dogs head he sent him off back to wonder looking for the Princess of Tenebrae.

 

Scarlet’s head snapped up, her vision still slightly blurred, but she could have sworn she heard a low growl not far from the camp. Yet, there was nothing there, only the sound of the waves and a few lamps lighting the area. Brushing it off she laid her head back on her arms tying to chase sleep once more. That was before she heard another growl, much closer this time.

That was all it took for her to get up on her knees to her shield’s side, shaking her arm almost violently. “Jynx!” she whispered, trying not to attract whatever was prowling around. “Wake up there’s something here with us!”

There was a quiet groan as the other woman turned onto her side, her back to the Princess. Scarlet couldn’t believe it; her friend was out cold. She tried again, “Wake up, you drunk! Grab your sword!”

“Who… The fuck you callin’ a drunk?” The Glaive slurred glancing back at the Princess. “Scar, you’re imagining things, go back to sleep.”

“Back to sleep?” the other wanted to shout, but kept her voice just above a whisper ready to smack her best friend across the back of her head, that was before of course, something snapped on her leg tightly. She had to fight the scream that wanted to leave her throat looking back and seeing a Seadevil. It’s eyes red as the blood that oozed from its jaws that held Scarlet’s leg. She reached to shake Jynx once more, being yanked back just as her hand brushed her shield’s shoulder.

It then started to drag her. First off the rock that held their camp then to the waters that showed the moon’s reflection. Scarlet found her voice, screaming for her shield.

Said woman was up, stumbling in grabbing her sword before a moment of sobriety hit as she took off down the hill. “Scar!” she called watching her Queen smash an empty bottle against the creature’s head. She got to the captured female just at the Seadevil made it to the water. Wrapping her arms around the Princess’ waist and pulling as hard as she could. A small game of tug-o-war later, Jynx had Scarlet freed and pulled up onto the beach. Facing the monster down, blade in front of her and a death grip.

Scarlet shook head, trying to clear her vision in time to see Jynx slash at the beast. Its jaws snapped at her arms, her head, anything it could reach, barely missing. The green eyed woman coming to conclusion, this was for too much for one person to handle, let alone drunk. They needed help, or at least, Scarlet to be able to use her magic. It was what had her trying to stand now.

“Fall back!” she shouted. “I’m gonna fry that fucker!”

Her calls fell on deaf ears, Jynx grunting above the Seadevil’s roars. Both had taken slight notice of the head lights that shown behind them. Scarlet turned her head, making out the Regalia as four bodies jumped out of the car. Weapons drawn they were sprinting in the sand to aid the two females.

But Jynx was already getting tired, her sober moment fleeting as she made one last stab at the creature. Her sword jabbed deeply into its shoulder, it let out a pained sound catching her arm in its jaws. She let out a pained cry pushing her sword in deeper, the Seadevil only biting harder in response. That was when she saw the four men surround the beast, ready to strike.

Scarlet watched the scene unfold. She found her strength to stand fully, throwing her hands in front of her a bright flash of light formed from her palms. Lightning shooting from them to the beast. It may have been a small misstep as Jynx cried out being hit as well. However, she managed to pull her sword from the shoulder of the creature when it released her arm.

They watched it turn and swim off into the water, Scarlet toppling over into the relatively soft sand. Jynx on the other hand smiled to the guys. “About time,” she muttered before dropping to her knees and falling face first into the water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been practicing switching between the groups. What do you think of how this turned out?


	4. In Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tempers, emotions, love- oh my. 
> 
> (Quick Spoiler warning for Kingsglaive. BTW)

Jynx woke slowly sitting up with a small grunt. Her brain hammered against her skull threatening to split the bone apart as she rubbed her eyes. Vaguely she recalled falling in the water, but not getting to the tent. Figuring it was the guys she began to get changed back to her normal wear, turning to check on Scarlet. Finding her best friend out of it and looking pale. Very pale and still.

A small panic rose in the Glaive’s chest as she moved closer putting her fingers to the Princess’ neck, feeling a gentle pulse. That brought a sigh of relief before Jynx noticed her own right arm. Wrapped snuggly in fresh white gauze. She had to sit back for a moment thinking to the night before.

It all came crashing back, the booze, the Seadevil… Scarlet’s leg! She damn near ripped the blankets away from her Queen only to throw them back on and dart out of the tent. Trying to shred through the door flap as she went. She covered her mouth making it to the side of the base rock before she lost whatever contents she had in her intestines.

The image of Scarlet’s mangled leg, covered just like her arm in gauze, only those bandages were strained red, barely stopping the blood seeping through the wounds. She took a few shuddering breaths supporting herself on a boulder as a hand pressed gently between her shoulder blades. Looking back, she could see Gladio’s amber eyes shine down at her in worry.

“Almost like the night they made you her shield, huh?” he offered a smile.

She let out a horse chuckle shaking her head. “I wish I learned my lesson then,” she stood straight wiping her mouth moving with the male to sit in the lawn chairs around the fire. “So… Seadevil huh…?”

“You two have been out of it for a full day,” Prompto said softly snapping a picture of her. “Good morning, by the way.”

Jynx frowned slightly at the flash, blinking to clear her vision. She then looked at her arm, “You do this, Specs?”

The Advisor nodded turning to her with a plate holding two pieces of toast. “The best course of action for you not to lose that arm. Who knows what that creature ate and what parasites it could have carried.”

“All the more fun,” Jynx smiled slightly leaning her head on her hand as she took a few bites of toast. She watched Ignis pick up a small bag heading into the tent she had just run from. She set the plate aside, feeling a queasiness rising in her gut.

“And this would be why I told you both, no booze on the trip,” Noctis scolded standing before the shield.

“In all fairness, we got here way before you did, plan was to be sober in the morning,” Jynx raised her hands defensively.

“And in all fairness, look at where my sister is at. If this is what you plan to do every night, you’re making for a pretty lousy shield.”

“Noct!” Prompto shouted from his seat.

Jynx stood suddenly face to face with the elder male. She could see Gladio stand in her peripheral, Prompto already had a hand on her shoulder. The tension between the Prince and the Glaive was so thick, either one of the other two would need a chainsaw to cut through it.

That was until the female shield turned sharply, pushing Prompto’s hand away from her shoulder as she stormed away, off the base rock and around a few boulders. The blonde sighed softly. “I think that one was a bit too harsh, buddy.”

“If that’s what it takes for her to act right.”

“It’s not about acting right by your terms,” Gladio scoffed. “Not everyone can be like me or my father.”

“Tell that to Scarlet when she wakes up,” Noct frowned sitting back down pulling out his phone. He was over this conversation. It didn’t help the situation hearing Jynx’s voice almost roar as a piece of the cliff they were by crumbled around the turn of the beach.

“That could have been you,” Prompto teased lightly tending to the fire with a long stick.

Gladio could only shake his head looking to where more of Jynx’s shouts came from. It was right to check on her at least, right? He made his way around the corner she had vanished behind, he wanted to call out seeing her sitting on a larger rock, that was before he saw her phone pressed to her ear.

She started laughing.

Joking with whoever was on the other end of the line. Something in him bubbled with anger. He turned sharply back to the camp. Putting on a smile as he patted Noct’s shoulder lightly from where the younger man sat.

 

The day passed uneventfully. The only real action that happened was Noct finding a stray cat, feeding it a fish he had caught. The others simply following to stretch out and explore. Now that the night fell, they sat around the fire, each lost in their own activity. “I would like to think Scarlet should be up by tomorrow afternoon, her leg is healing just fine,” Ignis commented running a finger over the rim of his cup.

Jynx nodded keeping her gaze down at her sword, pumice in hand as she polished the metal. “Then we can get this trip over with.”

“From my understanding the others are planning a trip back to Hammerhead for a few needed supplies, will you be joining them?”

The Glaive only shrugged sheathing her weapon back to her side. “Someone’s gotta stay and make sure Scarlet doesn’t get to the rest of the booze.”

Ignis gave a small laugh. “You act as if she can spring up any minute, it’s going to take time for her to be able to walk properly, let alone make a run for your bikes, I can assure you, I can watch her.”

Jynx looked to the man beside her, she caught the plead in his eyes. She found it admirable, how much he cared for the Princess, little did he truly know how much she cared for him in return. She relented, “Alright, I’ll go.”

The night pressed on, later and later as the moon rose once more. The guys had all turned in. “Get some rest,” Gladio mumbled to Jynx as he passed her to get the guys’ tent. She only nodded pulling out her sword again to hold it before herself pressed lightly on the ground. She had doubts the Seadevil would return, but she wanted to keep watch this time if it did.

Not mention the smell of blood still polluted the tent she shared with Scarlet. She couldn’t handle the metallic smell, remaining where she sat.

In the morning, Prompto leapt from the tent basking in the early morning shine of the sun. “Time to hit the road!” he smiled wide.

Pausing his steps, he saw Jynx already standing at the edge of the rock, scanning the area before she turned to him. “Morning,” she smiled.

“Hold on! Please let me get a picture, you look so badass like that!” He ran back to the tent coming back a moment later to take a picture, looking it over. The Glaive standing with the sun rising behind her, sword in hand, held like a cane at the time.

Jynx could only laugh softly following the blonde as well as Noct and Gladio to the Regalia. She climbed into the back seat beside her male counterpart ready for the trip.

 

Ignis saw them off, it would only take a few hours, but maybe then he could have some peace and quiet. He turned entering the ladies’ tent. Scarlet grumbling softly as she shifted slightly. Her hand coming up to one of her eyes to rub them. He watched her try to sit up in a groan, only to give up and lay back down.

He smiled seeing her close her eyes trying to recall the events that landed her here. He took his time seating himself behind her, opening a book Gladio had lent him for the time. It took only a few minutes before he felt a hand brush his leg. Looking down he smiled once more.

“You’re awake,” he said softly as the Princess looked up at him from where she lay. He set the book aside lightly brushing a few strands of her hair from her face. “How do you feel?”

She tried to sit up once more, ending up leaning back on the pillows Ignis had grabbed for her. She looked down at her lower half, confused. “I can’t,” she admitted.

“I see the herbs have done their job,” he commented moving her blankets aside to reveal her leg. The bandages only slightly red this time around, but otherwise still fresh and white.

“Where is everyone?” she asked watching him with acid colored orbs. She motioned behind him to her bag. Her pack of cigarettes resting on top of it. The Advisor reached back, grabbing the package, pulling a single stick from it to hand it to her. He would have lit it for her as well had she not done it herself, a small flame coming from a snap of her fingers sitting on her thumb.

“Well, the others headed out a while ago to get us more supplies from Hammerhead, I would suspect they should be back within the hour.”

 

“So what time did you guys rush over to help us?” Jynx asked glancing at Gladio from where she sat.

“About three in the morning,” he smiled to her. “Good to know even drunk off your ass you can still hold a sword. Honestly, with all the bottles we cleaned up, I’m just glad you’re still standing.”

She watched his features wince slightly looking away briefly. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-”

He felt her hand take his. “Gladio, it’s okay, I got what you meant,” she smiled once more reassuring him. “Besides, long as Noct doesn’t put me down again, I think this trip will be alright.”

“I don’t know about that, whoever you were on the phone with yesterday seemed to clear that up real quick,” Prompto chimed up looking back between the seats. “You know, the only relationships we should be focused on here is Noct’s and Scar’s. That’s why we’re out here.”

“You’re one to be squawking there bird boy,” Jynx crossed her arms. “Don’t think I didn’t hear about this Cindy chick where we’re headed.”

The blonde’s cheeks seemed to ignite, his freckles standing out even more as he turned back to looking at the road. “Yeah… Well… Uh…”

 

“How long have I been out?” Scarlet asked rubbing her back.

“Two days,” Ignis replied changing her bandages once more, a few douses of some sort of liquid later and he had her wrapped back up admiring his handy work.

“So much for a vacation,” the Princess muttered blowing smoke from her nose as she crossed her arms.

“You could have died, you know,” he mumbled in response, sitting beside her. “A great loss it would have been to us all.”

“I’m fine,” she replied softly as he tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. “I’m still here.”

“But you had us all worried, the severity of your wounds combined with the amount of alcohol you had in your system,” he shook his head disapprovingly, glancing at her from above the rims over his glasses. “Could have very well cost you your life…”

“Ignis,” she sighed laying back on her pillows. “I just woke up, please give me at least a few hours before you start nagging.”

“Nagging?” he smirked slightly shaking his head, his hand reaching up to her forehead, gently placing his palm over it as he looked down at her. “I merely want you to be more careful is all.”

She smiled up slightly, watching him lean more over her. “I’ve always liked it when you’ve taken care of me.” The coo in her voice was unmistakable, she saw the way his glasses slipped down the bridge of his nose as he was mere centimeters from her face. The soft brush of air they felt on their lips was surreal. Scarlet had only really every tried to be this close with her Advisor, and yet…

“I’m just gonna check on them!”

Someone had to always interrupt the moment. The door flap opened slowly as Ignis sat back, adjusting his glasses, Scarlet biting her lip pushing herself to sit up as Prompto poked his head in. “Scar! You’re up!”

He rushed to her side, gently wrapping his arms around her keeping her close. “You had us all freaking out!”

The Princess couldn’t help the smile that came to her features, hugging the blonde male back, casting a glance to Ignis who now sat with his arms crossed. “Careful now, Prompto.” He warned. “You don’t to hurt the Missus now.”

“I got excited!” Prompto defended sitting back. “She’s finally got some color back!” he pinched her cheek lightly letting out a soft laugh as Scarlet smiled lightly pushing his hand away to gently pat his cheek in return.

“What Iggy is saying is ‘be careful with the cripple’,” she teased trying to mimic the Advisor’s accent. This caused said man to muttered incoherently under his breath before he stood slowly. “I’m going to change our Lady’s bandaged, would you be so kind as to give us some privacy.”

The boy’s face seemed to drop, a pout coming to his lips as he nodded and stood. “I’ll let everyone know they can see you when you’re done,” he gave a slight wave of his hand exiting the tent rather quickly.

Scarlet looked to Ignis, “You just changed these…” She motioned down to her leg.

“I needed some reason to be rid of him, didn’t I? He did ruin a moment I’ve been trying to plan since we left.”

He watched her take another cigarette lighting it at her lips. “Perhaps you should cut down on the nicotine consumption.”

“Perhaps we should get some alone time!” she retorted throwing her arms into the air.

He could only smile, “That doesn’t mean there won’t be a next time.”

She could only frown nodding slightly. He was right, there would be no telling when, but at some point they would have a chance to really talk about the chemistry between them. Surely not now, even more so as the came another voice at the door flap.

“Knock, knock,” Noctis called softly peeking in. “Oh good you’re still decent,” he teased entering the tent.

“You really think I would sleep in the nude out here?” Scarlet feigned hurt, placing a hand over her chest. “You wound me dear brother.”

“It’s just nice to see you’re still alive,” he muttered sitting beside her.

“Yeah,” she sighed smoke flowing on her breath. “I don’t know what would have happened to us if you guys didn’t show up. So thanks, for always having impeccable timing.” She shot him a smirk ashing out her cigarette in the nearly empty water bottle beside where she sat.

“Well maybe, you should drink in less dangerous areas,” he offered smirking back.

She shook her head, laughing softly, watching Ignis leave the tent for a moment. “So why did you come in here? I know it’s not to just make fun of me.”

This had the Prince slightly on edge as he sighed deeply looking away from his sister for a moment. This was going to be like ripping off a band-aid wasn’t it?

 

Jynx watched Ignis emerge from the tent, head tilted slightly, something told her that this wasn’t going to be good. Though she didn’t have the time to dwell on it, her phone going off in her pocket. Pulling it out she saw a familiar face on the screen. She bit back her smile glancing around to make sure she was unwatched as she moved behind the boulders she was at yesterday. “Two calls in two days, that’s not like you,” she answered holding the phone to her ear.

“We got a bit of a delay here, kid,” her brother’s voice filtered through. “Drautos and I are on our way to pick up Lunafreya.”

“What is she doing there… You said someone was going to get her from Tenebrae and take her to Altissia,” Jynx mumbled looking behind herself.

“From what our captain said, that was the plan… He didn’t tell you it was Crowe he sent did he…?”

“Nyx,” the shield said firmly. “Drautos hasn’t told me shit since the day I left the Glaive for good. What happened to Crowe?”

She could hear him sigh into the speaker. “She didn’t make it back.”

It took a moment for the words to sink in, Crowe was gone? She had to sit down, her legs gaining a weak shaky feeling. This was some joke, of all the Glaive’s, Crowe was nearly Jynx’s sister, just like…  “That… No that’s a lie, tell me she is there with you.”

“I wish I could,” he replied. “Saw her body last night.”

Jynx opened her mouth to shout back, stopping hearing Scarlet’s shouts from around the large rocks behind her. “I gotta go,” she said lowly. “And you better be careful out there, mister hero.” She glared at the ground.

“You know me, kid. I’ll see you soon.”

“See you soon,” she sighed hanging up and standing.

 

Noct tried to help Scar exit the tent, that was a fruitless effort as she damn near shoved him away, hobbling outside. The nerve of that boy. Who was he to tell her who she _had_ to marry. Sure he could love Luna all day long, and marry her and save the kingdom. But for the love of the Six he needed to stay out of Scarlet’s love life. The very idea of her marrying the Oracle’s brother was a joke. How dare he.  

 “Is she supposed to be walking?” Prompto asked, pulling Scarlet from her thoughts as she tried to hobble away.

“No. No she’s not,” Ignis answered briskly walking to Scarlet, taking her by the arm helping her into a lone lawn chair helping her raise her leg on a larger rock. She crossed her arms in huff as Jynx came back around the corner.

“What did he say?” Prompto asked crouching beside Scarlet looking up at her with wide curious eyes. “Was it bad?”

“I am not talking to him for the rest of the trip!” she scowled looking at her leg, grumbling lightly under her breath. Gladio walking over and lightly smacking the back of her head as he would have done to her brother. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

This brought the laughter back to Jynx, her scowl replaced with a smile as she walked up behind Scarlet. Tucking her phone away effortlessly before she placed a hand on her Queen’s shoulder.

“Siblings, huh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, its coming out, Scarlet is set to marry Ravus, Jynx is Nyx's sister. 
> 
> But hey, Siblings am I right?


	5. Back to the Grind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With some help, Scarlet can finally move around again. A meeting with a strange man leaves the group stranded in Galdin, looking to a strange reporter for aid, in exchange for a favor.

It had taken a day or so, but both Ignis and Noctis had finally relented, allowing them to pack up and travel forward. Jynx supporting Scarlet getting onto the main dock that would take them to the resort and then beyond that, Altissia.

Prompto looked down the dock, curious and full of amazement before his eyes caught the island he had seen on their way down from the hill. “Hey, Ignis, you know everything, what’s that scary looking place over there?”

The Advisor looked to the blonde, eyes slightly narrowed at his comment before looking to where his friend pointed. “That is Angelguard, from what I have heard it’s a prison.”

Scarlet scoffed silently. It was certainly not a prison; it was for people like her. Mages that had grown into their magic traveled there from all around Eos to hone their skills. It was where she had first learned to control her fire abilities and gained the adaptation to lightning. It was natural seeing as her father could already control all of that. But she didn’t need a special ring or a potion to be able to do it. Though the place also held a dark secret with the Princess. Something she never wanted to think about again.

“I’m afraid sightseeing will have to wait,” Ignis called as Jynx and Scarlet looked to the island. “We’ve have an important date.”

He just had to say it that way, Scarlet grimacing at the very idea. Everyone had seemed to rush ahead of the girls, giving Jynx plenty of room to help Scarlet along. Gladio however, slowed his steps. “I can already picture the City on the Water.”

Jynx smiled up at him. “I can picture a nice bottle of rum with name on it.”

“Take it easy this time on the booze,” he chuckled nudging her shoulder. “You remember the last day of Academy.”

“That was Vodka,” Scarlet chuckled softly. “I’ll take the blame for that one.”

They looked ahead, Noct practically beaming with anticipation as they reached the wooden steps that would take them into the resort. However, before any set of boots crossed the threshold, a man came out. Slight gray facial hair, that matched the flowing locks on his head, auburn as most would call it, that fell to his shoulders. His clothes, the seemed odd for the warm tropic weather. They were a gray tone, yet he had so many layers on, her had to be roasting. Jynx tilted her head at the man, she had definitely seen him before, but his name escaped her.

His eyes seemed to glimmer with unknown knowledge as his deep elegant voice reached the group’s ears. “I’m afraid you’re out of luck.”

“Are we?” Noctis replied, his town becoming only slightly defensive.

“The boats bring you here.” There was no question in the man’s voice as he turned, nodding his head to where the resort ended.

“What about them?” Prompto asked, moving to stand more so behind Jynx as she let Ignis hold up the other woman.

“They’ll not take you forth,” the man went on, facing the group once more. Gladio stepped in front of Noct at this, his posture becoming more defensive. “What’s your story?” he asked gruffly.

“I’m an impatient traveler,” the man replied beginning to walk between the group dividing them nearly in half as he went. “Ready to turn ship. The cease-fore is getting us nowhere.” He then turned, a silver coin coming from his outstretched hand flying toward Noctis’ face, only to be caught in Gladio’s open pal, before the Prince could flinch.

“What’s this?” the shield asked, looking like he was ready to show who the real alpha male was around here. “Some sort of souvenir?”

“They make those?” Prompto asked, leaning on Jynx to get a look at the coin.

His voice went unacknowledged as the strange man answered Gladio, “Consider it your allowance.”

“Yeah? And who’s _allowing_ us?” The shield asked once more stepping forward, his hand closing around the coin making a fist.

The stranger raised his hands beginning to turn to walk away. “A man of no consequence.” He took a moment to glance over the group, a light smile finding his face as his eyes landed on Scarlet. “And you my lady. Good luck.”

“Good luck?” she replied sarcastically, her eyebrow raising with interest.

The man then turned fulling walking down the dock once more, leaving the group to deliberate about what they had just encountered. “Yeah, right,” Noct muttered, facing the entrance to the building where the waitsaff appeared, greeting them to the resort.

Jynx took Scarlet’s arm over her shoulders once more. “Y’know,” the Princess started. “He was kinda cute.”

“Scar. No,” the Glaive frowned, her face scrunching at the very idea of that strange man. “He looked like a damn Daemon!”

“Well I guess it’s always the cute ones then,” she replied sheepishly casting a glance back, finding the man seemed to vanish out of this air.

The group had finally made it through the resort the other half of the dock that waited on the other side. However, getting outside they saw the beautiful waters, the sun shimmering like gold off of it, but that was just it. There were no boats, no disturbance other than waves, not even a small fishing dingy.

Noct was the first to speak, “What…?”

“According to my sources,” A charismatic looking sanded blonde man spoke up, the group turning and finding him sitting on a bench before them. “The Empire, giving strict orders not to let any vessels leave the docks of Altissia.” He smiled slightly, something that made both Noct and Scarlet uneasy.

“Real shame,” he went on. “If you two were late to your own weddings, right? Prince Noctis, Princess Scarlet? Name’s Dino, by the way, pleasure.”

Jynx looked to the heirs, mainly Noctis before turning to the rest of the group. They were supposed to be keeping a low profile all the way out here, just citizens of the Crown City, nothing more. Of course, Dino had the answer, “The crowned Princess and Prince of Lucis bounty hunting in their fancy car, surely you didn’t think that would go unnoticed?”

Jynx shot a glare to her fellow shield, the Advisor and the sharpshooter, each bowing their heads down like they had been caught with a hand in the cookie jar. “Lucky for you, this reporter had integrity,” Dino smiled more leaning back. “You wanna remain incognito, I’ll respect your wishes, in exchange for a favor.”

“What do you want?” Noct asked with a sigh.

It was at this point, Jynx pulled Scarlet along back up the steps they had just come from. It was better than letting her set the reporter on fire. The headlines would eat that up. She managed to get her on a stool standing tall keeping watch for any other story hungry prick that may have been around. It only took a few minutes before the others appeared back up the steps. “Well,” Noct started rubbing his forehead. “This guy can at least get us to Altissia, we gotta go track down something for him.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Scarlet seethed crossing her arms.

“Nope,” Noct replied coldly fishing a handful of Gil from his pocket handing it to Prompto. “You are in no shape to do this, so while we go out, you’re staying with Prompt.”

The young blonde smiled widely at his friend placing a hand on her shoulder. “I’ll be the best temp body guard ever,” he said happily.

Jynx only shook her head patting his shoulder, “Good luck.” She then turned already following the others out of the resort. She took the front seat of the Regalia as Ignis drove. They were about halfway to the point on the map Dino had marked for them when she turned looking back at the Prince and his shield.

“Bounty hunting, huh?”

 

With the bashful help of Prompto, Scarlet was in and out of a bath, dressed and lying in bed with a magazine in her hands. The two sat in silence for a few minutes before Prompto sighed setting his phone aside. “Hey, Scar,” he called softly from the foot of the bed.

“Hey, Prompt,” she responded looking over the edge of the gloss covered book in her hands with a smile.

“What was it that had you so mad at Noct earlier?” he asked sitting up rather than lying on his stomach. The Princess looked away for a moment.

“If you really want to know…”

“I do,” he tried to sound confident, hoping he wouldn’t anger her.

“Well,” she set her magazine aside, pushing herself back up onto her pillows. “You know how I’m supposed to be marrying Lunafreya’s brother, Ravus, right?”

The blonde nodded tilting his head. “Thing is; I don’t want to get married… Not to him anyway… And everyone keeps reminding me that I have to for the country, then the country can marry him, he’s… weird…”

“Weird how? Is it the white hair? He’s not the much older than us,” Prompto commented trying to reason out the situation.

“No… He’s a general, a man used to being in power over everything he touches. I don’t know if you noticed, but I like to do things my own way,” she motioned to her leg. “Even if it hurts like hell sometimes.”

The male smiled slightly, “You have a point there, but who is to say he won’t change for you? I mean, Noct has changed so much since I met him for Luna, Ravus I bet can change for you.”

Scarlet shook her head, “Why should I marry someone I don’t love?”

 

After a long lecture from Jynx on how to keep a secret from the press Noctis had to raise his arms. “Look the fact is, we got there didn’t we?”

“Right before you got your arm snapped off,” Gladio smirked crossing his arms.

The glaive frowned slightly, sitting up more raising her inked left arm in a flex, her sleeveless trench coat aiding in showing off. “These beauties aren’t just eye candy, Gladio. If I were just a bit soberer, I could have taken that monster.”

She caught the blush that rose to the shield’s cheeks as Ignis parked, each hopping out of the car to stretch, searching the area. “Are you sure we’re in the right spot?” Noct asked looking at the sign before him.

“According to the map, let’s scope it out,” Gladio offered pointing to a trail not too far ahead. A few passes under small tunnels and a long trek through cavers later, the group made it to where they wanted to be. Of course, it had to be their luck that the items Dino wanted were right next to the nest of a giant Bird Beast. Even though it was sound asleep the situation demanded for silence.

“We’re supposed to get around that,” Jynx whispered, hand already on her hip, ready to grab her sword if it woke.

“Just keep quiet before you wake it up,” Gladio said lowly hand on her shoulder pushing her forward behind Ignis.

Carefully and oh so quietly, the group of four made it around the giant creature. Jynx looking up seeing rows of sharp teeth line its beak. For a moment she wondered how many boats it had plucked from the waters of Galdin. She didn’t think long; the silence of the group being shattered by the sound of a stick snapping in half. Everyone freezing up looking to the sound where Noct now looked at his boot wide eyed. A branch from the nest poking out from under it.

Turning and looking back up, they all saw the Birdbeast awake, already raising its head stretching its massive wings to let out an earth shaking roar. All covered their ears and heads for a moment before it leapt off the cliff they were on, kicking up dirt and small rocks with its powerful limbs. The gusts of wind it gave off nearly had the guys toppling over, Jynx trying to duck down as far as she could didn’t notice herself skidding slowly to an edge.

“Off it goes,” Ignis nodded, watching three sets of wings carry the massive creature toward the setting sun.

The dust settled quickly with the breeze that rolled over the area, Noctis standing fast raising his arms in a slight victory. “Whoo! We made it alive!”

“Barely,” Jynx muttered looking back to Gladio.

He smiled at her pulling her up to stand, still holding her close. “Your sober gun show didn’t save you from that did it?”

Her eyes widened slightly, cheeks nearly tomato red as she stepped away from the male Shield looking to the Prince who darted over grabbing a few pieces of the large rock that held the gemstones Dino was after.

“Y’know… If you wanted us to meet our journey’s end, we could have just stayed in Hammer head,” the Glaive crossed her arms.

“Oh, but that feat, was fit for a King,” Gladio smiled looking to Ignis who nodded in agreement. Soon enough they were making their way back through the small tunnels, down the path back to the Regalia.

 

“So if you don’t love Ravus… Then who do you love?” Prompto asked after an hour or so of silence. The question had burned in him since Scarlet had sent him off to find her coffee.

She looked over her mug, holding it in her lap as she thought it over. “You cannot tell anyone,” she said at last, a sharp edge to her tone. “Not a soul, Prompt. Or I’ll have to kill you.”

He sat up eagerly at this running his hand over his mouth as if he were zipping it shut. “These lips are sealed!”

The Princess smiled slightly, the blonde had always been so innocent in her mind. She would never be able to really hurt him. He was a little sweetheart. “It’s Ignis,” she said at last, a light blush coming to her cheeks as his blue eyes widened.

“What!?”

He nearly threw himself off the bed the way he shot up on his knees in surprise. “Specs of all people!?”

“What can I say? I love a man who can cook,” she gave a slightly shrug setting her cup on the nightstand seeing Prompto nod sitting back down.

He smiled slightly, “Y’know, I always figured you would go for a man like Gladio…”

She laughed at this laying back against her pillows. “No… Between us, Jynx has it for that walking shield.”

“I knew it!”

 

The moon was already high in the sky when the group got back to the hotel. The reason for it taking so long? Daemons came out at night, creatures that normally wouldn’t be seen in the day, the had to avoid them, constantly stopping off the road out of sight until they passed.

They were all too tired at this point, but Noctis insisted on speaking to Dino who he had spotted where they had met him the first time. “Nice work, kid,” the reporter applauded. “Sorry for giving you a hard time, I just had to get my hands on these.” He turned the small stones over in his hand, a smile coming to his face. “Even if it meant blackmail, you understand don’t ya?”

Noct only nodded, he could see Jynx roll her eyes leaning on the wall beside the man glancing up at the clock. Still Dino kept talking. “You see, I’m a reporter by day, jeweler by night, these elusive little beauties are gonna become a master piece.”

“That’s all well and good, but what about our boat to Altissia?” Ignis asked when the reporter finished.

“Right, I’ll get the strings pulled, you’ll be out of here in two days.”

Jynx sighed pulling away from the wall. “Not to be an ass, but can’t you do it sooner?”

Dino only smiled up at her. “Well, I could for a fee.”

 She put her hands up walking back up the steps slowly. “Never mind!” The others followed, each having a slight smile. They found the rooms Noctis had Scarlet rent for the night, Jynx opening the door to the Princess’ slowly.

“You can turn on the lights,” she called softly, sleep evident in her tone.

Gladio reached over Jynx’s shoulder, flicking on the light casually as they entered. Scarlet sat up in the bed noticing how tired and beat up they all looked. “You okay?” Noct asked seating himself at the foot of the bed, next to where Prompto had fallen asleep.

“Yeah,” his sister replied watching Jynx kick off her boots moving to the second bed in the room. “Prompt took real good care of me while you guys were gone.”

“Good…” the Glaive muttered falling face first into the mattress. Gladio laughing sitting beside her. “Dino said he’s get everything arranged in a couple days, we’ll be set.”

Scarlet could only roll her eyes, something about the reporter had her wishing he fell off a cliff. “You guys look like you got hit by a truck,” she commented leaning back once more, moving just enough for Prompto to shoot up from his spot.

“Oh man, what time is it?!”

“Two a m and counting,” Ignis said glancing at the clock that sat on Scarlet’s nightstand.

“Well you all should shower and get some sleep,” she looked to Jynx to tell her the same, only finding her shield out cold hugging a pillow tightly under her head. Shaking her head, she watched the group of men head out.

“Turn off the lights please!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me a bit longer to write this one, course... Hey irl work is a killer. Fret not, chapters are still coming


	6. Ill Tidings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The reports are all the same, how could every headline in the Kingdom be wrong?"
> 
> Needs little introduction, the City has fallen.

The morning had actually come faster than anyone had cared to notice. With the rising of the sun, Noctis, Prompto and Gladio entered Scarlet and Jynx’s room. The reason for that? Ignis had sent out a mass text requesting the that the group got together for some news he had to tell. So there they sat, Jynx coming in carrying to coffee mugs, handing one to the Princess before she took a seat at the table in the center of the room.

“I don’t see how you can drink that crap,” Jynx muttered taking a sip of tea from her mug. Scarlet held her mug closer to herself defensively.

“Let me have my bitter bean water,” she grumbled in reply, sleep still lingering in her tone. “You can keep your nasty leaf water.”

“Bean?” Noctis asked turning to look back from where he stood at the ceiling tall window. A shudder passing through him. It was no secret the young Prince hated the small foods with an unhealthy passion.

This caused Gladio and Prompto to share a laugh on the other side of the room.

The door then opened slowly, Ignis walking in with a look of confusion and worry on his face. It was almost like he had seen a ghost, ironic considering the man of fact did not believe in them. Still the group noticed the paper nearly being crushed in his hand as he shut the mahogany behind him.

“What’s that look for?” Noct asked, his voice gaining a slightly shaky tone as Gladio approached the Advisor, Prompto not far behind. Scarlet shot a look to Jynx, worry evident in her features as Ignis held out the newspaper slightly for Gladio to take.

“It’s in all the papers,” he muttered softly.

“Insomnia… Falls?” Prompto struggled to read out loud, trying to see over the Shield’s shoulder. The look of shock settled to Noctis’ face as Jynx stood slowly from her seat, Scarlet’s face paling slightly as she set her mug down on the bedside table. The overall feeling in the room turning to surprise.

“What…?” Noct asked after a moment. Denial came into his tone as he raised his hands slightly to Ignis. “Is this your idea of a joke?”

“I need you to calm down so I can explain,” the Advisor replied, his posture growing like a board against the wind. Stiff and slightly shaky as Noct approached slowly.

“I’m as calm as I’m gonna get!” The Prince snapped back now a few inches from Ignis.

“There was an attack,” the other replied, trying to keep his voice even. He watched Scarlet get out of the bed, limping over to her brother, holding tightly to his arm. Both were in disbelief. “The Imperial army had taken Crown City.”

The emotions in the room turned to grim in that instant, Jynx turning away from the others, focusing her stare nowhere in particular. Her mind racing to think of how this could have happened. The wall was up; the only way they could have done anything was if they were on the inside. That would mean someone had betrayed the crown. But what of their families? All the innocent people there? What of the King himself?

Gladio had the answers as he began to read aloud. “As treaty room temper’s flared, blasts lit the night sky. When the blasts above the Citadel had cleared, the King was found… dead.”

“No, wait… Hold on…” Noct said slowly. As if trying to fight the facts that were being thrown at him and his sister. The Glaive then turned, now seeing Scarlet move to Ignis’ side, the Advisor holding her close at the tears that threatened her eyes.

“We had no way of knowing,” he said softly.

“No way of knowing what?” the Prince asked, anger rising in his speech.

“That the signing was last night.”

“But the weddings! Altissia!”

“I know!” Scarlet flinched at the change in Ignis’ tone. One man that was usually so calm and collected was nearly to the point of yelling. The Princess looked to Jynx, looking for anything from her friend that would help the situation, yet the Glaive had nothing to offer, only looking at the bed where Scarlet once lie.

Still Ignis continued. “The reports of the invasion are all the same, how could every headline in the Kingdom be wrong?”

“Lies,” the Prince snarled.

“If only,” Prompto looked between all his friends, brows knitted together seeing everyone facing their own direction. Gladio sighed loudly, dropping the newspaper to the table, “What else do we know?” The only response, Ignis offered was a shake of his head.

“We can’t know unless we see it with our own eyes,” the Shield reasoned.

“Then that means we go back to Insomnia,” Prompto declared looking to Noct, who now sat in the chair beside Jynx.

“It might not be safe for us there,” Ignis said with a sigh, holding Scarlet a little closer at the sound of her trying to cry silently.

“It might now be safe for us here,” the blonde challenged.

“Turn back?” Gladio asked, looking past the table to Noctis.

“Yeah.”

 

Within the hour, everyone’s gear was packed into the trunk of the Regalia, even Jynx and Scarlet’s, if for no other reason that the two speed daemons would lose it at the rate speed they were planning on going. The Glaive shoulder the Princess to her bike, for a moment hesitating. “You sure you can ride like this?”

“It’s gonna hurt, but I can handle it,” Scarlet replied, she left little room for debate already grunting climbing onto the ruby red machine. She cast a glance to the men, already climbing into the car. Noctis shook his head, climbing back out to approach the two women.

“There’s no way,” he muttered to his sister. “You’re not riding like this.”

“Six, Noct, we’re not kids anymore.”

“Great, because the minute you need to make a turn and you can’t shift because of your legs, you’re going down.”

Scarlet sighed, she knew he was mostly right. It wasn’t like she was ready to tell him that. “What do you propose then?” she pointed to the already crowded car. “That I get to sit between you and muscles?”

“Exactly,” Noct crossed his arms.

The Princess looked to her Shield in disbelief. She was exactly the same age as Noctis, with one or two minutes between them and here he was babying her as if she were ten years old. Jynx could only shrug slightly, much as she hated to go against her Queen, her King was right in this sense, there was no need for Scarlet to kill herself, trying to ride a bike with a bum leg.

“The both of you I swear!” She frowned deeply as Noct helped her from the bike, leading her to the Regalia. She eased herself into the seat beside Gladio, he smiled down at her as she set her leg straight before her on the center console. Jynx watched her from the bikes taking her own keys out ready to climb on.

“You might as well come with us,” Noct mentioned standing in the space between the bike and the car.

“Yeah! Less gas and all!” Prompto called turning in his front spot taking acknowledgement of the current gil situation.

 

Soon enough all were squeezed into the Regalia, Jynx perched on Gladio’s lap, Scarlet between them and Noctis, Prompto sprawled in the front seat and Ignis at the wheel. They were headed back to the Crown City. The sky above had gone from clear and blue to grey and clouded. Passing Hammerhead, the rain began to fall, the roof of the car coming out into place to keep the occupants dry.

“I hope everyone’s okay,” Prompto said softly looking out his window.

“Lotta good hoping’s gonna do,” Noct replied bitterly.

Ignis glanced back to the Prince in the rear view mirror. “You mustn’t lose faith.”

“Really? Can faith stop a fleet of imperial dreadnaughts?”

“Noctis, that’s enough,” Jynx voiced seeing Scarlet visibly worried at her brother’s words. “There’s no use in talking about it.”

“Maybe we should talk about it! Our families could be dead!”

“Give it a rest,” Gladio sighed.

“My old man had plenty of faith!”

“Enough.”

“But the empire lied, they betrayed us,” the young blonde spoke once more.

“Conjuncture gets us nowhere, we’re searching for truth,” Ignis said, though his tone was acting to keep the others as calm as he could manage.

Though, Noctis wasn’t helping, and now it seemed Scarlet was on the Prince’s side. “All you’ll find are lies—like that ceasefire,” she said solemnly.

With that everyone went quiet, preoccupying themselves with anything they could to avoid another round like that. Jynx was the first to notice the large imperial airship lazily flying overhead. It wasn’t alone, being joined by a second.

Gladio had taken sight of them too, she could feel him lean forward trying not to shove her face first into the back of Prompto’s seat. “Look at the size of those things,” he muttered.

“Imperial dreadnaughts,” Ignis confirmed. “They transport soldiers, namely the magitek infantry.”

 “The robots?” Jynx asked tearing her stare from the flying death machines.

“Mass produced, humanized, weapons of warfare, to be more precise.”

“Doesn’t look like they’ll be signing that peace treaty,” Prompto mumbled with a soft sigh leaning back in his seat only to shoot straight up pointing out in front of the Regalia. “Up ahead!”

Everyone looking the best they could, they could see lines of cars being stopped before a large imperial machine. Rows of Imperial soldiers began to make an appearance lining up across the road as some sort of blockade.

“They’ve set up an inspection point,” Gladio said in a low mutter counting how many there were. “If this road’s blocked, we find a way around.”

Nodding, Ignis turned the car to the left, taking a dirt road towards one of the barricades to the city. He drove for a few moments longer before pulling off to the side of the rode giving a nod back to the rest of the party. “Let’s make a detour. There ought to be a decent vantage point up ahead.”

Noctis was first out of the car, extending his hand back in, helping Scarlet to slide out, supporting her as they waited. Jynx and Gladio were next out, the Glaive rolling her shoulders as she stretched out, looking up to the sky as another ship flew above. Rain falling harder from the clouds over head, creating large puddles that splashed over the boots of the group as they walked. Noct leading the way as if his life depended on it.

They followed the Prince, Scarlet constantly grabbing to Jynx for support, walking was a challenge, especially with the ground as wet and slick with mud as it was. The female Shield always there to catch her, eventually pulling the Princess’ arm over her neck, shouldering her along just as she had done before.

They had rounded a cobblestone corner, the first sight they were greeted with, Imperial troops with plenty of guns and ammo looking away from them. Jynx practically dragged Scarlet back as the guys made sure they were all hidden. Noct turning to the females. “You two try and hang back, let us take care of them.”

“I can fight,” Scarlet challenged in a whisper. “Let us help.”

“No. You and Jynx need to stay back in case something happens, we can’t protect you.”

The Princess sighed, the fight with her brother was over before it began. Jynx didn’t even bother to argue, she knew Scarlet was emotionally compromised, her teachings from the Glaive told her this was for the best. So she sat her Queen down beside the wall as the others rounded the corner, already shouts and gunfire were heard.

“You look like you’re about to cry,” the Shield commented handing a lit cigarette to the shaking hands of Scarlet. “What’s going on?”

“This,” she replied, forcing her tears back looking up to the sky. “My father is dead, my city is being destroyed and invaded.”

“We still don’t know that for sure,” came the reply. Even Jynx knew it was a terrible lie, but something to keep Scarlet calm was better than nothing at this point. Only silence fallowed after that, long silence that seemed to go on for hours in the soft downpour.

The sounds of hurried footsteps approaching the girls’ hiding location. Ships flying overhead to deliver more troops to the city. The pair sat in silence waiting to hear more splashes of foot falls. It only seemed to be the one, Jynx already having her sword drawn. Scarlet managed to stand herself up against the wall, focusing her magic to her hands, the feeling of heat at her finger tips.

“Do you think it’s imperials?” she asked quietly to her Shield.

“Could be,” the other replied raising a finger to her lips. “Stay back.”

When the steps sounded close enough, Jynx sprang from the corner. The shimmer of her sword as she raised it high in the air ready to strike down with full force. That was until she caught the pair of Amber eyes that seared into her own. She froze in place.

“Shit,” Gladio flinched back. “Put that away!”

A light blush found the Glaive’s cheeks as she let her arms down to her side, her sword lightly tinking off the ground. “You could have called out,” she said softly putting the blade away. She then rounded the corner once more shouldering Scarlet to begin fallowing Gladio back up the trail.

“I came back to you two, the way is all cleared. We need to hurry.”

“How does it look?” Scarlet asked, a waver finding her tone.

“Don’t know yet, the amount of soldiers we tore through, doesn’t seem good.”

The two females took note of every dead soldier they passed as they followed the King’s Shield. It was clear the splatters of blood mixing with the rainfall, they weren’t going anywhere any time soon. The smell in the air that of copper slowly mixing with death. One would consider it nearly overpowering.

Near the top of the hill Ignis, Prompto and Noctis all waited patiently. Rather than the usual smile, they were greeted with grim expressions. The others turned taking the lead as they regrouped at the very top of the hill, Scarlet pushing away from Jynx to lean on Noct as they all could see the devastation to Insomnia.

The bridge they had crossed to leave was now a blaze in most areas, some piling up and floating toward the heavens. Small towns that used to be around the wall were no longer there, buildings were smashed. The Citadel itself looked like it had been punched by some sort of missile, or some huge creature. Scarlet covered her mouth seeing it all.

Jynx only stepped forward, standing at the cliff’s edge taking in everything. Her fists clenched tightly, were she without gloves, it would be a sure bet her knuckles were white.

“All of it…” Scarlet mumbled. “It’s all… Gone…” Jynx glanced to her Queen then to the city once more. All heard Prompto’s phone give of a radio signal, stating the King was dead, but now the Heirs and Lunafreya were pronounced dead as well. Jynx glared at the ruined Insomnia. Lunafreya had to be alive, Nyx was getting her the hell out of there right? He was alive right? He had to be… But what if he wasn’t…

Yanked from her spiraling thoughts with the others, Noct’s voice spoke shakily above the rain. “H-hello? Cor?”

He paused for a moment, “What the hell’s going on?”

Scarlet leaned in listening to the conversation. “We’re outside the city, with no way back in…. “Makes sense”? Are you serious? What about any of this makes sense!?” He stepped away from his sister. “The news just told me, I’m dead here with Scarlet, along with our father and Luna!”

Jynx watched Scarlet’s eyes widen at whatever Cor had just said, Noct turning back to where he could see the Citadel. She bowed her head, the King really was dead…

Noct hung up the phone placing it back in his pocket slowly with a sigh. “What did the Marshal have to say?” Ignis asked softly.

The Prince paused for a moment, Scarlet frowning as she grabbed his shoulder. “What the hell else did he say?!” she snapped. “Where the fuck is he!?”

“I don’t know!” Noctis snapped back pushing her arm away. “I don’t know, he said he was gonna be in Hammerhead!”

Gladio stepped forward, “Now isn’t the time for this… What of the king?”

Noct only shook his head taking one last glance back at the city. Their homes were gone, the lives they knew, everything was gone.

 

Jynx had let Ignis shoulder Scarlet. It was probably for the best as the two shields took point leading them back down the hill. “How are you feeling, my Lady?” the Advisor asked the Princess softly.

She grunted in response, eyes down cast, reflecting the pain she held. “Crushed,” she muttered after a moment.

“I don’t blame you,” he whispered. “How is your leg?”

He was trying to take her mind off what she saw, a pitiful attempt, but as good as any he could make. “Feels like it’ll snap in two,” she smiled softly, catching the slight smile on his face.

“You are a sorceress, my Lady, don’t you have something for that kind of injury?”

“I’m not a white mage,” she replied shaking her head.

“What kind of mage are you?” he teased her back softly, anything to keep her thoughts from spiraling down the black hole.

“Haven’t decided yet, for all we know, I could be messing around with necromancy.”  The look on the Advisor’s face going from amused to slightly concerned. “I’m kidding,” she laughed patting his cheek slightly with the hand that was over his shoulders.

Gladio cast a glance back at the group behind him and Jynx. He watched Ignis interact with Scarlet before looking to Jynx. Sure he could say he liked being around her, but the woman was a mystery in other senses. He couldn’t even tell you her last name. Maybe now, would be a good time to change that. The look in the Glaive’s eyes was set to kill, he needed to get her away from that.

“You think some imperials are waiting for us by the car?” he asked falling in step.

She gave a light shrug, “Not sure, they’d be idiots for sure.”

“Always looking for a fight aren’t you?” he questioned catching sight of the bodies they had passed before. She smiled at him softly. “Could say the same about you, ain’t that how you got that scar?”

He smiled shaking his head, “Actually, got it saving Noct from a bully at some club. What about you? Any scars from protecting gimpy back there?”

Jynx gave a soft laugh putting her sword away as they reached the Regalia, Gladio mentally sighed in relief seeing the anger in her eyes dulled. “You’ll have to find out,” she winked letting him get into the car while she helped Scarlet.

Soon enough all squeezed back in, they headed to Hammerhead. It was a sobering moment to process what they had seen. “Don’t suppose the Crownsguard is still active,” Gladio muttered after a while.

“Wouldn’t count on it, not with the Marshal out here,” Ignis replied.

Prompto leaned back in his seat, “I wonder how things are in the city…”

The girls had to wonder as well, looking at each other as if having a silent conversation. “There should be reports before long,” Ignis said calmly turning off the radio that kept spilling recent reports.

“Yeah,” Gladio chimed in. “Something this big can’t go ignored.”

“And what about us?” The blonde asked looking back between the seats. “What are we going to do?”

“We make for Hammerhead now, and figure out the rest later,” the Shield said lastly.

“It’s our best bet to calm down for the day, and to let Scar rest her leg,” Jynx added motioning to the Princess. She looked back at Gladio feeling a buzz against her rear. “That your phone in your pocket or you just happy to have me here?”

He smirked pulling the device out. “It’s a message from my sister; she’s with refugees bound for Lestallum.”

Both Jynx and Scarlet sighed at this. Both had known Iris for many years, the thought of her being caught in the crossfire… “Well,” Prompto paused their thoughts. “At least Iris is okay.”

“Doesn’t sound like everyone else was so lucky,” Jynx mumbled looking out the window, watching the road as it passed.

“Then we best make haste, Noct won’t be dead forever,” Ignis motioned to the fast approaching town ahead. “No going back—only way’s forward,” Prompto said softly as a means of motivating the others as they parked.

Noct gave a sigh. “No going back… Let’s go.”

They exited the vehicle looking around for a moment before Gladio greeted Cindy as she approached. “Glad y’all made it,” she smiled sadly. “Princess Scarlet… Wish we met on a better day. Name’s Cindy.”

The Princess only nodded remaining firmly at Ignis’ side. She saw the way this woman dressed, and while the Advisor was a gentleman, he was still a man. She only relaxed seeing Prompto practically swoon when Cindy turned her attention to him.

“Where’s Cor?” Noct asked stepping around the Regalia.

“Left to see to business, and left y’all a message with paw-paw. Boss ain’t sat still one second since he heard y’all were comin’.”

Noct looked to the garage, motioning the others to follow. And they did, finding Cid sitting on a few old tires near the back of the space. His withered face solemn. “The crystal and the King’s ring—what they been after all along,” he grumbled out lowly.

“So all talk of peace was merely a pretext,” Ignis realized, bringing his hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose, the others only shaking their heads. Jynx had to turn away from them, pulling her phone out of her pocket to tap at the device before turning back seeing Scarlet’s eyes on her.

“They played my father for a fool,” Noct let out, sounding defeated, it was like he had been kicked while he was down.

“Don’t kid yourself,” Cid retorted. “Reggie wasn’t born yesterday. Lucis got dealt a losin’ hand, and your old man played it the best he could.” The elder man stood then picking up a wrench. “He saw this comin’ a mile away, and he wasn’t gonna go down without a fight.”

Scarlet looked to the ground, picturing her father fighting with his shield in the last moments he had. How strong he must have been, what he would have been able to do. She had to recoil those thoughts, strong as her father’s will had been, his body was frail… She couldn’t remember the last time she had seen him without his cane or someone nearby in case he fell.

“In the end, though…” Cid said lastly. “Well, it just wasn’t enough.” He tossed the wrench back to the table he got it from beginning to walk out of the garage. “You need something else you talk to Cor.” He was at the door now pausing his steps. “Can’t even remember the last time I saw Reggie. Feels like a lifetime ago…”

Scarlet felt the urge to cry come up again, already the tears pricking her eyes as she grabbed on Noctis’ shoulder giving a light squeeze. Both knowing their father was loved by many but was actually cared for by so few. He always seemed so strong and kind, even when he was being strict. It was pain, true pain that they were feeling for the first time since they had lost their mother.

Jynx could see it, watching the heirs interact in that moment before taking Scarlet’s arm over her shoulders once more leading her from the space where the clouds began to clear, allow sight of the sun as it began to set. “Hey, Cindy,” Noct called. “Mind if we use that camper for the night?”

“Go right ahead, y’all need to get some shut eye,” she smiled tossing him a set of keys. “It’s a little cramped but with the fold out bed I think y’all can manage, better than a rock right?”

They could only nod walking over to the lone off white set up at the end of the parking lot. Getting settled was… difficult to say the least. Gladio could have taken up the whole thing for himself if he wanted. “Is Cindy sure we’ll all fit?” Scarlet questioned glancing around the small space.

“The chairs here and there,” Noct pointed. “They fold out to beds, guess we’ll be grouping up tonight,” he sighed helping Prompto move the small table closer to the wall out of the way, Ignis already pulling out one bed. Scarlet only grumbled under her breath already missing the hotel room she had back at the resort.

“Well,” Gladio smirked crossing his arms eyeing the largest bed already. “I doubt anyone can fit on a bed with me. So looks like I’ll just—”

“I’ll fit!” Prompto exclaimed, already earning scoffs from the others. The ball of sunshine already trying to make for the bed before Gladio grabbed the back of his vest. “No way in Hell am I sleeping that close to you again.”

“I said it was an accident!”

“What happened?” Scarlet asked leaning on the wall beside Ignis. “Prom kicked him in the nuts this morning,” Noct flopped back onto the bed a laugh escaping his chest.

Jynx stifled her own laugh raising her hand. “I’ll fit.”

Scarlet scoffed crossing her arms. “Of course you will.” The Glaive’s small smile spreading to a wide grin as she threw herself back onto the bed, barely taking up a small portion of it. “You guys figure this all out,” the Princess turned to the door. “I’m gonna get some fresh air before I get crushed by man sweat!”

With that she was out of the cramped area. Hobbling over to the small picnic table set up just outside the camper. Sitting in one of the plastic chairs she pulled out her cigarettes lighting one before leaning back in a sigh. The air was cool and smelt clean from the rains, it was a calming feeling really. Casting a glance down at her leg she grimaced, there was no way she could keep going like this.

Blowing smoke from her nose, holding the cigarette between her lips she leaned forward, setting to work on removing each piece of bandaging there. Once the last layer was removed she tilted her head. It wasn’t as bad as she thought, even though there was still a huge chunk of her leg missing. Maybe Ignis was right, she could fix this herself.

It had been a while since she practiced restoration, her skills were a bit rusty. There was a chance it could back fire and amputate her limp completely. “You got this,” she whispered to herself pressing her hands on either side of her calf, wincing slightly at the slight sting. She tried hard to focus on the energy forming in her hands. That was a challenge in itself, the sounds of the others drifting from the camper.

Managing to drown them out, a faint yellow glow formed from her palms. She could already feel skin mending back together, muscle being restored. Soon enough she sat back testing her mobility. “Good as new,” she smiled victoriously leaning forward once more to adjust her pant leg back over the scars.

 

Jynx heard Scarlet mumbling outside curious for a moment as to what she may have been doing. She let it pass looking back down to her phone from her spot on the bed scrolling through calls and texts even checking the read status of her most recent ones. For a moment she wanted to throw it frustrated, that was before Gladio nearly sent her flying off the bed when he decided to toss himself on it. He then reached over dragging her by the waist.

“And who do you think you’re texting,” he teased. “You got the King’s shield in bed with you, gotta make your man pretty jealous.”

“As if,” she scoffed trying to fight her own smile wriggling out of his hold back to her spot. “There isn’t a man alive that has the patience for me. Unless you count my family.”

Gladio took this as hopeful, it was really no secret to the guys of the small crush he had on the smaller Shield. She was just so feisty, ready for any challenge, not to mention the comebacks and teasing she shot off with. “What’s your family like?” he asked genuinely. “If they’re anything like you I’m sure they have the best stories in all of Eos.”

Jynx smiled warmly, casting her gaze away from Gladio to the others, Noct and Prom already out like lights back to back in their bed, Ignis having his nose buried in a book. She then shrugged, “They were great…”

“Were?”

“You said you knew I wasn’t from Insomnia.”

“Well yeah, where are you from? Hammerhead? Galdin? Tenebrae?”

The Glaive shook her head reaching her hand up moving her hair away from her neck showing the trail of small arrows that lead a path up behind her ear. She then removed her gloves, showing another trail on her left index finger. “Galahad…” Gladio whispered looking at the small ink marks.

“Don’t remember much from it,” she fibbed slightly laying back. “Had to leave when I was seven. But that’s what happens when the place is a warzone. Now it’s just me and my brother.” She smiled. “You’d like my brother, he’s a huge dork just like you.”

“Whoa, hey now,” Gladio laughed reaching over and yanking her close once more.

She let out a soft shriek being locked against his chest. “Get off me ‘ya dork!” She pressed her hands against his pectorals trying to wriggle out of his grip.

“Nah,” was his only reply as she finally settled down grumbling under her breath.

“I can at least promise you I won’t kick you in the morning,” she teased quietly letting out a laugh as Gladio narrowed his eyes. “I’ll get him back.”

“Don’t hurt the Chocobo-boy,” Jynx laughed more resting her head on his shoulder. “We kinda need him, boosts moral.” The Shield smiled himself watching the Glaive’s eyes start to droop, her body relaxing. It literally took a few minutes before she fell asleep a small smile still on her features.

 

Scarlet reentered the camper after having a nice walk on her freshly healed leg. Looking to each bed for her spot. The only place open was beside Ignis, who currently had a book pressed to his chest, head to the side with his glasses still on. The Princess only shook her head gingerly climbing onto the mattress, moving the book to the counter before reaching for his glasses. They would break if he rolled over in his sleep.

Course he scared her half to death grabbing her wrist as she barely moved the eyewear. “It’s okay,” she whispered softly. “You fell asleep with these on.”

Ignis smiled tiredly letting her take them off for him. “I was waiting for you,” he admitted watching her set the glasses on top of the book he had been reading.

“Waiting for me?” she replied a smirk coming to her lips. “I was ten fee away.”

“Ten feet with no protection, my Lady,” he added moving over slightly for her to lay comfortably. She shook her head kicking away her boots bringing her legs up.

“You gotta see this,” she whispered pulling up her pant leg to show the wound that was now nothing but scars. In the dim light from the moon, Ignis’ eyes widened. “You healed yourself,” he said in amazement.

“No holes, no blood, good as new,” she smiled. A sparkle coming to the Advisor’s emerald eyes. He helped with the blankets to get settled before he spoke, “You impress me more and more each day, my Lady.”

“You gave me the idea,” she replied laying her head on his shoulder, letting his hand find her back keeping her close. A light blushing finding her cheeks as well as a welcomed smile as she let her mind drift off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a while and I am so sorry, but! Here it is with another chapter already in the works.   
> I really wanted to get Gladio and Jynx bonding a little more, not just throw them together at some point.


	7. Huge Update

Ladies, Gents, Inbetween,

 

I have decided to actually rewrite this story thus far, I feel it can be much better and want to do it as such. 

So, I will be writing and building a stock of chapters, posting them on a weekly basis.

To read chapters early please consider my patreon: https://www.patreon.com/Vagabond_Sunshine

 

For now, I will be backing away a little. 

 

See you soon <3 


End file.
